


Anniversary

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary.





	Anniversary

Dinesh woke up and saw that Gilfoyle was smiling down at him and petting his hair. After a moment, his sleepiness wore off and he remembered what day it was. “Holy shit,” he said. “We’ve been married for thirty years.”

Gilfoyle grinned and nuzzled against Dinesh’s neck. He pulled away and smiled at Dinesh admiringly, really taking him in and appreciating how long they’d been together. 

He pulled his gaze away from Dinesh before he could get too emotional. “Can you believe our loser co-workers who didn’t get married on this day are going into work instead of celebrating? Fucking idiots not having their special day today.” 

Dinesh laughed happily. 

 

Dinesh walked into the kitchen while Gilfoyle was cooking and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Gilfoyle smiled as he sliced up tuna. “Hi, babe,” he said.

“This looks great,” Dinesh said. 

“Thank you. I got all of your favorite foods, plus some weird vegan thing that Carmen said Jorge likes,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh wrinkled up his nose. “Why does he have to come? It’s our special day. It should just be family.” 

“Well, I think she’s been with him long enough that he kind of is…”

Dinesh glared and said, “Don’t say that.”

“You never like anyone she dates,” Gilfoyle said.

“That’s because she never dates anyone good enough for her! She’s never like ‘hi, this is my boyfriend the CPA whose student loans are completely paid off.’”

Gilfoyle furrowed his eyebrows and laughed at Dinesh’s idea of a good boyfriend. He teasingly asked, “Yeah, what kind of person goes for bad boys with a devil-may-care attitude?”

Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “You don’t count.”

“How do I not count?” 

“You’re not a real bad boy,” Dinesh said. “You’re the most thoughtful person I’ve ever met and you deeply care about me.”

“Never say that again,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m a soulless monster and you’re just a fucktoy to me.”

“It’s not as convincing when you’re working on making our anniversary dinner, babe,” Dinesh told him gently. He smiled a little and said, “But, it is still very hot.”

“Yeah?” Gilfoyle asked, grinning as he turned around. “You like it when I talk like that, fucktoy?”

They heard the front door open. “Dads?” Carmen called out.

“Table this for later,” Dinesh said as he stepped away from Gilfoyle. “We’re in the kitchen,” he called out.

 

 

Gilfoyle brought out a bottle of wine and started pouring. When he was about to give Carmen a glass, she said, “Oh, I better not.” 

“What does that mean? Why not?” Dinesh asked.

Carmen grinned and said, “Because I’m pregnant.” She grabbed Jorge’s hand and smiled.

“That’s amazing, baby girl,” Gilfoyle said. He set the bottle down and gave Carmen’s shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks, dad,” she said. She turned to Dinesh nervously.

He gave her a reassuring smile and said, “Yeah, that’s great. Congratulations.” 

“And we were thinking of naming the baby Bertram, after his grandfather,” Carmen said.

Dinesh’s jaw dropped. “Uh…”

Carmen snorted. “Oh my God,” she said. “I’m so happy you believed that. I would never favor one of you over the other and, more importantly, Bertram is a hideous name.” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t prank people on their own anniversary.” 

“You make it too easy,” Gilfoyle said. “You’re so fucking gullible.” He and Carmen both laughed. 

 

 

As Dinesh climbed into bed, he said, “I can’t believe we’ve been married thirty years and now we’re going to be grandparents.”

“Are you excited to do all the baby shit that we missed out on since we adopted Carmen as a teen?” Gilfoyle asked. “Like… fuck, what do people do with babies?”

“I don’t know, smell their heads a lot and make weird noises at them,” Dinesh said with a shrug. “Yeah, I’m excited.” He snuggled up to Gilfoyle. “It doesn’t feel like that long ago we were sneaking make out sessions in whatever random closets we could find.”

“I know,” Gilfoyle said. “If I close my eyes, I can remember being with you for the first time like it was yesterday.” He playfully said, “You were fucking terrible.”

“I didn’t have any experience!” Dinesh said, feeling defensive on behalf of his younger self. 

“Yeah, no shit. You had my dick in your mouth for, like, two seconds before you gagged,” Gilfoyle said with a laugh. 

Dinesh pouted and said, “You told me that it still felt good.”

“It did,” Gilfoyle said, running a hand through Dinesh’s hair. “Because it was you. Just touching you at all was incredible.” 

“Imagine if someone told you back then that we’d end up married for thirty years and having a child and a grandchild together,” Dinesh said. “I wouldn’t believe it.” 

“I always knew,” Gilfoyle said with a little smile. “Even back then.”

Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “When we were unable to hold a conversation and insisting it was just hatefucking, you knew we’d end up growing old together?”

“I didn’t know that it would work out,” Gilfoyle said. He looked at Dinesh seriously and said, “But, I knew it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And that I just needed to hold on for dear life and not fucking it up.”

Dinesh squeezed his hand tightly. “Well, you did an outstanding job of not fucking it up.” 

“Thank you,” Gilfoyle said softly. He pulled Dinesh close. “I feel like we’re in the one amazing timeline in the entire multiverse where I managed not to mess this up. And I’m so grateful for that.”

“I don’t believe that,” Dinesh told him. “I think that in every universe possible, as long as there’s a Dinesh and a Gilfoyle, they found a way to be together.”

Gilfoyle smiled a little, tilting his head with surprise. “That’s very… optimistic for you.”

Dinesh shrugged. “I’m confident in the pull we have towards each other.”

Dinesh kissed Gilfoyle’s forehead, then Gilfoyle rested his head on Dinesh’s chest. Dinesh ran his hands through his hair. 

After a minute, Gilfoyle sat up and smiled. “So, I believe that before we were interrupted, we were talking about you being my little fucktoy?”

Dinesh grinned and said, “Yeah, I think I remember that conversation. It might have some truth to it.”


End file.
